SNS Classics - Shattered Promise
by soulevans27
Summary: We promised not to leave each other. Why did it turn out this way? Part 2 of the SNS Classics Series. Warning: Contains mature contents
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to write another little story. Just because something pops up in my head.**

 **Hope you would like this story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shokugeki no Soma!

"Yukihira, I wanted you to taste my new dish!" I came roaring toward Yukihira who was staring outside the window. He seems to be not in the mood to talk. However, I have no choice but to give it to him. Isami made this dish. I don't know what is in his mind. He wanted to give this dish to Yukihira. It was a French Cuisine and a newly created recipe to boot. The thing that frustrates me is that I am not allowed to take a single bite. The aroma wafting from the dish makes me drool yet I can't take a bite even if it is in my hands.

"Please tell Yukihira that you created this recipe." I remembered Isami's instruction but I can't seem to understand why I need to do such a thing.

Yukihira nod and took a bite off the dish. "It was delicious!"

I smiled and proudly said "Of course it is". He smiled.

"YUKIHIRA! How dare you!" was in my mind as he looks out of the window again, and didn't bother finishing the dish Takumi created for him. I took a bite off the dish since I really can't stop myself from not sampling this dish. It was delicious, that was expected from an Aldini.

I didn't bother disturbing Yukihira from going "emo" from his problem and exit the room. As I exit, I saw Megumi going towards Yukihira and Isami hiding behind the classroom door. I saw the sadness in his face as he looks at the dish in my hand.

"Maybe you should create a more complex flavor that Yukihira won't resist." I told him. I didn't bother asking him why he gave the dish to Yukihira and not to me. The last time I ask him about it, he told me that Yukihira helped me grow and he just wanted to thank him for doing that. The reason kind to be off and do he really need to bother creating another dish?

The professor didn't arrive so I helped Isami re-create his dish. Today, Alice held a celebration for winning against the member of the central and the member of the Polar Star including me, Isami and some of his friends are invited.

"Maybe you should use honey instead of sugar." I was instructing Isami on some things that needed to change to improve the flavor of the nod as he follows the instructions I am giving.

Isami seems to hang out more often with me. This was surprisingly as he always wanted to create his own dish telling me that he wanted to surpass me in the future.

We finished the dish and head off toward the Polar Star dorm. The celebration start as soon as we arrived.

I took a plate of the dish we created earlier and head towards Yukihira. "Yukihira! You should try my new recipe I created!"

Yukihira looked at me with confused eyes and looked at the dish presented to him. "I tasted that already at our classroom." He was busy eating other student's dishes but didn't bother eating our dish!

"No! This is an improved version! You should definitely taste this!" I took a piece off the plate and forcefully put it inside his mouth.

He began munching on the food and looked at me. "Kind of the same as the one you gave me back then."

"What?" I took a bite off the dish. There seems to be something missing. It tasted weird. "Let me re-fix my dish!" I hurriedly returned back to the kitchen to create another one. Before I was able to enter the kitchen, Isshiki-senpai opened the kitchen door, looked at me grinning and took a piece from his dish.

"Takumi~. I wanted you to taste the dish I created." He then began to forcefully insert it in my mouth.

"N-n-no!" I have no choice but to chew the food. I hurriedly searched for water nearby afterward. The dish has a lot of alcohol.

Moments later, I heard the students began returning to their respective rooms. I return outside to see Yukihira who was already drunk. He has eaten too much of that alcoholic dish.

"Yukihira, are you okay?" He looked up to me and nod. "You look pale. How many pieces have you eaten?"

"About five I guess. I feel so wobbly."

"Can you stand? Do you want me to escort you to your room?"

"N-no. You don't need to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." I looked around and saw Isami who has also eaten a lot of the alcoholic dish Isshiki-senpai created. "Can you still stand?"

"Y-yeah. Onii-chan, let us go home." I helped Isami stand and we walk toward the village. I was stopped when he began increasing his weight. I looked at him. "Isami wh-" He was looking at Yukihira who was escorting Hisako inside the Polar Star Dorm.

"Onii-chan, please go ahead." He removed his hand off my shoulder and began following them. I looked at him confused and don't know what to do.

 **Chapter 1 is up. About 7 more chapters to go. Already working on the next chapters.**

 **Thank You for reading. Please R &R if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing interesting on 1st Chapter. Just a rewrite of first SNS Classic in Takumi's Point of View. Here goes Chapter 2.**

 **This chapter is also written in Takumi's Point of View.**

It was Saturday morning. Isami didn't return home. It was so early and he was already making me worry. Damn it. I hurriedly prepare myself and walk toward the Polar Star Dorm. Midway, I saw Isami walking toward the way I came from.

"Damn it Isami. Where have you been?" I grabbed his shoulder and was able to see his shocked face. "H-hey? Are you okay?"

"Onii-chan, let us go home." He removed my arm from his shoulder and continued walking.

I followed him and began shouting to him. "Isami, what the hell happened?"

"N-nothing. I just want some rest."

"There you go again with your lousy excuse. If you just tell me everything then maybe I can help you with your prob-"

"Onii-chan just shut up. I wanted some rest not some lecture." He began walking faster as I stand there surprised.

"W-wait! Hey Isami!"

We arrived at our house with Isami didn't bother talking to me. He entered his room as he arrived and slams the door shut. Thinking of it, I never entered his room before. That made me wondered what it looks like.

"Isami." I knocked. "I'm sorry for shouting at you. Will you let me inside?" I didn't get a reply as expected. "I know something is wrong. If you tell me about it I may help you." Once again, I didn't get a reply. "You used to lean on me when we are still kids. When we are little, you used to be a crybaby so father and I was always worried about you. Remember when your classmates bully you? I am always there to rescue you. Isami, talk to me so we can sort your problems."

The door opened a bit and Isami looked at me with his sad eyes. I looked at him and smiled. Isami was about to close the door again but I was able to stop it using my left hand.

"I-sa-mi." I wagged my finger and slam the door open. Isami stepped back and fall into the bed but I hugged him tightly before he completely fell. "You know I would be always be there for you." I caressed his hair and he just looked at me.

"H-hey Onii-chan we are not kids anymore."

"Yeah I know but I missed doing this to you." I laughed. "So, are you going to tell me your problem now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's a personal matter. Besides I don't think you would want me like that."

"What that?"

"Never mind. Please let me rest now."

"I guess there is nothing I can do…. For now." I stand up from the bed and looked at him. "Please let me know if you wanted to talk. I'll be taking my leave." I looked at Isami one more time who was staring at thewall and closed the door afterward.

Isami was a quiet and shy boy when he was still a little. There was a time he went missing for several hours. That was when he was still ten years old. He returned home crying but he didn't tell us anything about what happened. Starting from that day, he started to become uneasy and make little friends. That's why bullies at school always attack him. Our father was worried about Isami and told me to always be on Isami's side.

Since I have free time, and Isami doesn't want to talk with me, I decided to go out to buy some foods. Creating a dish would take a lot of time so it would be convenient to buy at the nearby restaurant.

As soon as I enter, a lot of eyes were on me. They tell me that I am handsome and intelligent. That must be the reason why a lot of girls have a crush on me. Having girlfriend isn't my priority. That can come later after studies.

"Sir, the dish you are ordering would take 15 minutes to be cooked. Is it okay to wait?" I nod in response and saw the cashier enters the kitchen and shout my order. I walked to the waiting area with the number in my hands and sat at the vacant chair.

Beside me was a guy, about the same as my age and I can say that he was also a student at Totsuki. He doesn't have a central badge so I am sure he isn't from central. He looks pretty decent and will surely hook some girls and but he is staring creepily at me as if he would like to eat me.

"You look familiar. Are you also a student from Totsuki?" I decided to not answer his question. He smiled and began to slowly move his fingers towards my left hand which I have noticed. I removed my hand from his side and grab tightly at the number in my hand. He was pissing me off.

"Are you available today? Let's have some fun." I stood up from my seat as my number was called from the counter. I quickly grabbed the packed dish off the cashier's hand and quickly exited the restaurant. I noticed him following me.

"Hey pretty boy, I am asking you if-"

"Would you fuck off already? I'm not interested having fun with you"

"Hey hey calm down kid. I'm pretty sure you would like having fun with me." He grabbed my hand but I was quick enough to dodge it and I was able to punch him directly in his face.

"I hope that will teach you a lesson." Of all of the kind of people in this world, probably the most irritating of all of them are the gays. They disgust me especially those who hit with normal boys. There was one time, while I was still in France, I served a gay customer who was trying to hit me and it really disgust me to the point that I want to vomit all of the food I have eaten that day. Really why do gays need to exist in this world?

"Are you available tomorrow? I need you to do something for me." I heard Isami talking to the phone as I entered our house. "Thank you very much. I'll see you soon."

"Who is that?" I asked. Isami looked at me surprised.

"N-nothing."

"Is that a friend?"

"Y-yes. Is that food you brought? I'm hungry let's eat."

"Alright." I just looked at him as he started to eat the food presented at him. I smiled. "Eat well." And began to eat my share.

 **Chapter 2 is done. Nothing to see on this chapter either. Already working on chapter 3. Chapter 3 is longer than the first 2 Chapters and is written in Isami's point of view.**

 **Thank You and Please R &R if you like the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here. This one is in Isami's Point of View. Enjoy!**

 **Please take note I am using Isami's slimmer version in this fanfic.**

I am Isami Aldini. 1st year student of Tootsuki Academy. I am a very shy and quiet person that is why I do not have that many friends. We are the Aldini Brothers but all eyes are upon Onii-chan. I am just known as the younger Aldini. Unlike my Onii-chan, I am not very popular. A lot of girls have a crush on Onii-chan unlike me, who has only him who has his eyes on. However, this would end once he found out about my secret.

I am a closeted bisexual. When I was ten years old, a certain event changed my life. I was raped by an older brother of one of my classmate. He invited me to eat outside but he carried me to a dark alley instead. There, he undressed me and forcefully do things I didn't want. I cried for help but no one heard me. I endured everything and cried for how long that I can't even imagine. He left me alone in the dark and run as fast as I can crying out my brother's name.

Only a few even know about my gender preference and I never wanted anyone to learn about it especially my brother. Onii-chan hates gays and bisexual. Pretty sure he will condemn me once he found out about it. I really love my brother and I never wanted him to leave my side. I'm sure he feels the same way.

There is someone I really like right now. His name is Yukihira Soma. He was my classmate and my brother's rival. Whenever I talk to him, I felt a very strange tingling sensation. Not only that but my heart is also pounding very fast whenever I see him. Everything he did from the School Camp until the Moon Banquet Festival, I watched and support him. He even stood against the central and defeated an Elite Ten member. He was so cool that I fell straight to him. However, I have a feeling in my mind that whatever I do, he will not notice it. He was straight no doubt. There is no way he will fall for a guy. I am just lucky I become close to him because he is my brother's rival. And my brother would really hate me when he found out about this.

I heard my brother went out of the house. I looked outside the window to check if he was gone. I remember the time when he knocked on the door. I quickly grabbed my stash of gay magazine and chucked them into the cabinet. I was so afraid he would find out about my sexuality. I opened the cabinet again, and the stash fell on the floor. I picked them up and dump them to a garbage bag. I plan on disposing my collection. It is better to dispose them than to leave evidences. It hurts me a lot since I used my hard earned allowance to buy these things.

After packing up things, my phone vibrated. I looked at it and saw the name "Ibusaki Shun". I picked it up.

"Isami, let's meet up." That was the first word that comes out from his mouth.

"H-hey. That's impossible. My brother will find me if I leave without his consent."

"What? Are you still in grade school? Maybe you should live by yourself already. Or if you want, live here with me."

"W-what are you saying?!" I blushed. "T-they will find out our relationship if we do that."

"Nah. There is nothing wrong with us together. They will never found out. Where are you anyway?"

"I am at our house."

"Do you want me to visit you now?"

"I wanted to but right now we can't do that. My brother will be here any minute."

"I really wanted to meet you now. I wanted to do the things we did last night.."

I remember the things that happened last night. My head was a bit heavy that time since I ate a lot of the alcoholic dish Isshiki-senpai created. I slowly follow Yukihira and Hisako inside the Polar Star Dorm. They went inside Yukihira's room. I wait patiently outside the room. I have a bad feeling that's why I followed them. I just wanted to make sure nothing will happen between them. I am afraid that someone I like will be in love with someone else.

Minutes later, I heard moaning inside. My eyes widen in disbelief. My tears rolled down my face live a river. I stepped back and walk away but before I can completely do that, someone grabbed my hand. I looked at the person.

"Are you okay?" he was looking with a worried face.

"Ibusaki-kun.." I wiped the tears off my face. "I-I'm okay." He let go of my hand.

"What are you doing here? Everyone has left already."

"Nothing in particular. I just-"

"You are not with your brother?"

"N-n-no…"

"Then come with me." He grabbed my hand once again and lead me to his room.

"H-hey…"

"It's already late. It's dangerous walking at the forest alone at night."

"But is it okay?"

"Yeah. Feel at home."

We entered his room. I can say that his room is much like Yukihira's. I sat on the chair looking around.

"What are you doing? You still don't want to sleep?" I just looked at him and he looked back and smiled. "I only have one bed. I'm sorry if you don't feel comfortable."

"No. It's okay. I can sleep at the floor."

"No. You'll feel uncomfortable sleeping there. Sleep beside me."

I nod and stood from the chair and lie at the bed beside Ibusaki.

"Good night." He closed the light.

I was very uncomfortable. We are facing each other. I can see his peaceful sleeping face. I decided to turn around but his hands move quickly before I was able to. He was hugging me.

"I-Ibusaki-kun…"

"Just call me Ibusaki."

"You don't need to -"

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No."

"Do you feel uncomfortable?"

"Kind of."

"I can feel the beat of your heart. It is beating faster and faster."

"It's just that I-" before I can finish speaking, he grabbed my back and lean me closer to his face. His lips met mine. He kissed me. He departed only to kiss me deeper. It was my first experience. My first kiss. He departed once again. "I-Ibusaki, are you drunk?"

"No." He kissed me again and this time I respond back by kissing him back. Our tongue is rolling with each other, tasting each other's saliva. Did he planned this? He departed and looked at my flushing face. He kissed me once again and I can feel his hand working to unbutton my clothes. I responded back by unbuttoning his clothes too. And everything happened.

…

…

I opened my eyes and was blinded by the bright light coming from the sun. My head was still spinning after what happened yesterday. I sat on the bed looking around the room. I was completely naked. My clothing are left scattered on the floor. I looked at the bed, to the certain someone who was sleeping beside me.

"Good Morning." I was surprised that he was already awake. I can't really see his eyes because it is covered by his bangs.

"Good Morning."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah."

He was looking at me with a smile. Then kissed me once again.

"Hey, tell me." He said after the kiss. "What do you feel about me?"

I scratched my head. "Why did you suddenly asked?"

"Everything we did last night. You didn't stop everything I did." He was looking at me seriously. And I was looking at him with a worried face. Then I looked down. I don't know what to say to him. "Is it your first time?"

"Y-yeah…"

He smiled. "This was also my first time. Say, do you want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Wh-what? Immediately? Are you sure? I'm not really popular or good unlike Onii-chan and Yukihira."

"Yeah. I think I fall in love with you already." He then hugged me tightly. "I don't care if you are popular or not. As long as you love me back…"

I smiled and told him everything. Everything about how I like Yukihira and was hurt that he and Hisako are already dating. I also told him that Onii-chan would hate me if he found out about our relationship. We promised each other not to tell anyone about it.

"Are you available tomorrow? I need you to do something for me."

"Is that about Hisako? Hayama would be surprised if I told him about it. I wonder why you would want to do something like that. I know you like Yukimura but you already have me. Am I not enough?"

"Don't think something like that. I just want to do this."

"Alright. Alright. Let's meet up tomorrow. I'll be early."

"Thank you very much. I'll see you soon."

"Who is that?" I looked at my back and saw Onii-chan. He was looking at my phone. I quickly covered it with my hand.

"N-nothing."

"Is that a friend?"

"Y-yes." I looked at the packed thing my brother is holding. "Is that food you brought? I'm hungry let's eat."

"Alright." He was looking at me as I unpacked the food he brought. I saw him smiling at me. "Eat well."

I looked at him and wonder if he will accept me if I tell him about my relationship with Ibusaki. I don't want to lose my brother over that matter.

"Hey, Onii-chan."

"What is it?"

"You'll never leave me no matter what happened?"

"Of course, I will not."

"That's a promise?"

"A promise."

I smiled. "I will remember that! Don't you dare break that promise." and I continued eating

 **Chapter 3 is done. Already working on Chapter 4.**

 **Thank You for reading! Please R &R if you like the story!**


End file.
